The Thief Lord 2: The Angelic Bandit
by 666XxXDarkheartXxX666
Summary: The new Thief Lord takes to the roofs. But this Night Misstress is no liar like Scippio was. Her story ultimately begins here. But will she be able to take the heat, and keep out of trouble? Please R&R. Grazie
1. The Beginning

_Part 1 The Beginning_

_So, this is what happens when a new breed is born. Well, the Thief Lord was a liar, but when he became an adult, and began his new life, he left the rest of them in the dust, but they make it. Since he left, Hornet, Bo, Prosper, and the rest of them have become good friends with Ida Spavento, and are doing quite well. But one thing is new; a new girl has been_ _added to the group. Both her parents died in a terrible car accident outside of the city, and she wandered to Venice. She is I, and I am Selvaggia Aletta Angelia. I am the Wild Winged Angel. I am also called Iniga, meaning fiery one. I came with my sister, Clorinda Carmina Angelia. She is the Unknown Paradise Angel. And this is our story._

The cold night enveloped my body as I jumped across the overhang. Winged lions growled at me as I jumped noiselessly between them, and onto the roof of another building. A white sack bounced, limp and cold, against my shoulder. I gripped it tighter as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I was the Night Angel, the true Thief Lord. I listened carefully for my companion. I soon heard what I expecting as my foot was touched down on another roof. A small paw touched the roof shingles next to me. I watched as my companion noiselessly made her way across the roof, near to me. We knew this city better than anybody. I cleared another rooftop as we sailed over the unknowing city. I barely made a sound as I ran towards another rooftop edge. I turned abruptly, and jumped over a narrow alley way. Bellow me, two people came out of a building, and looked up at my black figure clearing the wide space with ease. I could hear their amazement in their gasps as I landed on the other side, soon my cat companion landed next to me. I didn't mind at all that they had seen me; maybe it would add some excitement to their dull lives.I soon came to my stop. I gracefully eased down the side of the building across the street from Ida's house. My foot touched down on the city floor as my companion jumped down from a window ledge. It was utterly amazing how she managed to follow me everywhere, and never fall behind. I raced across the street and scaled the wall soon followed by the side of Ida's house. Maze Jumped onto my shoulder and clawed the black leather for all her life as I crawled up the side of the house, and into the window. As soon as I was inside the room, she jumped down from my shoulder and I exhaled a deep breath that I didn't even know I had been holding in. I quietly sneaked across the dark room, and sat on my bed. But as soon as I sat down, I jumped up again, nearly right out of my skin. I stood, and peered into the darkness that concealed my side of the room and soon, I found the reason for my shock. In the darkness sat Prosper, Bo and my little sister, whom we called Ciari for short. They where all huddled against the corner of the room, and fast asleep. I pushed my black mask up on my head, and against my blond hair.   
"Prop…"I reached over and gently pushed his shoulder. "Prop…" I pushed a little harder. "Prosper, wake up, dang it." I whispered as he came to consciousness. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw me. His face turned pale white at the sight of me (am I really that scary?) then turned bright red when he realized where he was. The little ones where still asleep peacefully, against him.  
"Sorry to wake you." I whispered as I helped him gently move the little ones so that he could stand up. I heard the wind knocking the window around, so as soon as he was up, I walked to it and closed it quietly. I turned around and walked past Mosca snoring, and Hornet's piles of books that rose like towers around her mattress. I helped him move Bo to his bed, and tucked him in. I then went to my sister, and moved her so that she was in a comfortable position, and wrapped her in her favorite blanket. I planted a light kiss in her forehead and wished her sweet dreams before turning around towards Prosper. I had already hidden the bag of loot under my bed for tomorrow. I motioned for Prosper to follow me down stairs as I turned and opened the door in my eerie and silent way and crept out of the room. I heard Prosper shut the door behind him as I started down the stairs, avoiding the creaking spots. I heard him sigh behind me as he trotted down the stairs and came up next to me.  
"You don't have to be so quiet all the time, you know." He said quietly as he jerkily came down the stairs next to me.  
"I know, and I don't mean to, I just can't help it." I answered as I came off of the stairs and across the living room. We came into the kitchen before another word was spoken.  
"So, did you get anything good, tonight?" He asked as I fetched a jug of cold water and two glasses from the cupboard.  
"Yes," I looked over at him. "Water?"  
"Yes please," He answered as he watched me pour a glass. "You where out awfully late, tonight, did you run into any trouble?" He asked as I poured another glass, and handed it to him. "Thank you." He said as he took the glass and awaited my answer.  
"No. " I answered as I sipped the water and felt it cold in my mouth. "I just hit a house on the other side of town. I'll be doing that a lot, for a while now." I answered as I watched his expression change.  
"Doesn't that mean you won't get as much sleep?" He asked as he looked, concerned, into my eyes.  
"Yes," I answered. "But it doesn't mater to me." I shrugged and sipped the water again.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked softly, still staring into my eyes.  
"I'm not avoiding you." I answered as I looked confused, back at him. "And even if I was, why would you care?" I asked as I stared him straight in the face, my eyes bored into him. His glare dropped to the floor, and he studied it intently.  
"I… I just don't like it when you… people avoid me, that's all." He raised his eyes once more, but they only met mine for a second before he looked off again. I gulped the last of my water and set the cup in the sink, gently and quietly. I then wandered past Prosper, and up the stairs.  
"I'm going to bed now, and I advise you to do the same." I whispered over my shoulder as I padded noiselessly up the stairs. I came into the spare room once again, and crept over to my corner of it. I unzipped my boots and slipped them off, placing them at the foot of my mattress, along with my mask and leather jacket. I slipped under my thick, blue blanket and closed my eyes. My fingers where still numb from the frigid cold, but it barely bothered me. I could only think about Scippio. I wandered what it was like to be a grown up, and if he missed being a kid. I personally didn't find being young so horrible. I could slip around town, unnoticed, wearing whatever I pleased just because I was a kid, and we where expected to be a little strange. I could get away with practically anything on good looks and charm, and, because I was young, it was easy to move around.  
I heard Prosper open the door, step in the room, and shut the door behind him. I felt a waft of cold air flow over my face, and it sent chills down my spine. I heard Prosper moving around, and crawl onto a mattress. It was kind of hard to hear over Mosca's snoring. I thought about what it was like before my parents had died. I thought about where else I could have been right now, and I wondered if I could have stopped my parents' death. I lost my thoughts as sleep swallowed my mind, and soon, I was fast asleep.


	2. Angel after Dawn

Welcome to chapter two. (Disclaimer: I only created Selvaggia Aletta Angelia, her sister, Clorinda Carmina Angelia, and her cat, Maze.) Please R&R. Thanx!

The wind whispered gently through the city of water as the fog rolled over the rooftops. It was still early, and the sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet, but light still spilled gently across the water. Maze sat gracefully on the window sill next to me as she watched the mice scatter across the gutters one more time before the night was over. I pet her head and scratched her ears before swinging my legs over the window sill, and noiselessly dropping myself down onto the floor. I tiptoed to my bed (not that anything could be heard over Mosca's snoring) and pulled the bag of loot out from underneath it. I carefully spread the bag's contents across the bed and picked through it. I plucked out a gallon of waterproof wood finish, and placed it next to Mosca's fishing poles. Then, I picked up a small, wood boat and a little, metal airplane. I placed these two next to Bo's head. I picked up three books and porcelain faced angel doll, and placed the books next to Hornet, and tucked the doll under Clorinda's blanket. I stared down at her as she slept. Her face was so innocent and gentle, it was no wonder everyone called her Angel. I stood, turned on my heel, and crept to my bed again. I put the rest of the items back in the bag and gently set them next to Prosper's bed. I crept back to my bed and slipped my boots and my jacket on and wondered downstairs. I slipped noiselessly across the living room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of bread from the bread box before creeping out the back door.

I whistled two distinctive tones one after another, and waited. Soon enough, a black and brown dog came bolting around the corner. She gracefully stopped inches in front of me and gazed across at me. She was a huge Doberman pinscher, so big that her eye level and mine where identical. I put my hand on her head and scratched her ear before whispering quietly to her.

"Good girl, Serenity. Now, let's get out of here before the others wake up." We silently slipped over the back wall and headed into an alley way. The alley way was cold and dark, but we were right at home. I remembered Scippio asking me one day how I could hold such a position that he could only pretend to hold. I had answered him most solemnly answered, "Such is not a position in which one can pretend upon, or at least not for long, as you've learned. Therefore, I simply do what I must and this image that has come forth out of it just happens to match the criteria you where shooting for when you began playing your little game." It was clear I had confused him and thrown him off track, and he simply answered, "You are clearly wise beyond your years, Ms. Angelia."

I slowed to a halt as we came upon Victor's office. I saw a face appear and disappear in the window, and heard the door open. Soon, Scippio was standing in front of me; his emotions clear on his face. He gave me a light smile that said "I'm glad to see you," and I nodded to him before turning and gliding across the way and between two houses. He followed close behind before catching up to me and asking, "Where might we be headed, Aletta?"

"I have a surprise for you, one you should enjoy." I answered without taking my eyes off the alley ahead. "It waits for us at the Isola Segretta, across the water." I could feel him giving me a strange glare.

"And how might you be expecting us to get there?" He asked just as we approached the Grand Canal.

"By boat, what other way is there?" I answered as we approached the dock entrance.

"Well, there is the option of swimming, which I thought was your intentions, at first." He laughed as we passed the different boats that swayed in their stalls and bumped the ridge of the dock.

"That was a rhetorical question." I remarked as we approached the end of the dock. I jumped over into the stern of a medium sized, wood varnished boat and reached out for Scippio's hand. I pulled him aboard so fast that he almost went over the other side. He grabbed the rim of the boat to keep himself from going overboard. He brought himself to a woozy upright position before giving me a skeptical glare.

"You wouldn't, perhaps, hold any grudges against me, would you?" He asked as the boat swayed, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"No, I simply don't know my own strength." I answered as Serenity leapt onto the boat and landed with ease.


End file.
